masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Class Guide Page
Put a See tag here to link to the other guide for the same class from the other game In this section use only the in-game description for the class In this section, don't link anything except the first word to link to the class the guide is about :Example: (Using Mass Effect description for the Engineer Class) :Engineers are tech specialists. Using the holographic omni-tool, they can decrypt security systems, repair or modify technical equipment, disrupt enemy weapons or shields, and heal their squad. Engineers can only use light armor, and can only receive weapons training with pistols. Overview In this section mention a few things. Main things to cover in this section are: Include a few things about the class and its specialities and combat style. Include what the class's role is in combat. Differences from Mass Effect to Mass Effect 2: Mass Effect 2 Guides Only Differences from Mass Effect 2 to Mass Effect 3: Mass Effect 3 Guides Only Weapon Classes they can use Overview of combat with the class Valuable Upgrades: a sentence for offense and a sentence for defense. Mass Effect 2 Guides Only Talents/Powers Use appropriate text for the game. Mass Effect = Talents Mass Effect 2 & Mass Effect 3 = Powers Do not include the pictures for the talents/powers Class Talents/Powers This section is for the talents/powers that are inherent with the class. To list the talents/powers, do so in the order they appear in game from top to bottom. Electronics For each power include a level four ( ) subheading and a main tag link to the main article In the first sentence, if it is an unlockable skill, then put that in a separate sentence and the description in a separate paragraph Provide a brief description of the talent/power and why it is useful to the class For the class powers in Mass Effect 2, give what the power provides and briefly go over the specializations of the power Follow this example for every class talent/power. :Example: : :Unlocked with 4 points in First Aid :Increases shield strength and unlocks Overload which is very useful as it disables shields, allowing you to directly attack an enemies health, which is very helpful to use on higher level enemies with tough shields and health. Increasing your shield strength is very very important as you will need to rely on your shields to defend yourself. Notable Bonus Talents/Powers Use this section for any powers that assist the class but aren't a class talent/power For Mass Effect Guides, do not include additional weapon systems as bonus talents, include them under the Weapons and Equipment section Note: Not every bonus talent/power needs to be listed, only those that help in some way. Barrier For each power include a level four ( ) subheading and a main tag link to the main article Provide a brief description of the talent/power and why it is useful to the class Follow this example for every notable bonus talent/power. : :Creates additional level of shielding for the character on top of those provided by armor. Additional points increase the amount of shields added by Barrier and extend the duration of the effect. However, once Barrier has run out, the player is quite vulnerable. Unlocking advanced and master Barrier will reduce the recharge time in addition to increasing the shields added by and the duration of the effect. The Bastion specialization offers barrier specialization boosting the shields and duration by 25% and adding regeneration of 40 shields per second. Four points are required to unlock Stasis. Weapons and Equipment This section is for the various weapons and equipment in the game This section differs from Mass Effect to Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 guides Weapons Under this heading, go over each type of Weapon System. Omit only this heading for Mass Effect guides but follow the rest of the guidelines. For each Weapon System include a level three ( ) subheading for Mass Effect and Mass Effect 3 guides. A level four ( ) subheading for Mass Effect 2 guides. Also provide a main tag link to the main article. In the Mass Effect guides, go over each weapon system and if not available, give reasons why it would be a good choice. In Mass Effect 2 guides, go over each weapon system available for the class. In Mass Effect 3 guides, go over each weapon system as all are available. Do not go over each individual weapon in its own section, just the weapon system as a whole. :Example for Mass Effect and Mass Effect 3 Guides: : :A very effective mid- to short-range weapon, capable of laying down fire in large bursts Assault Rifles. It can be paired with Singularity and Warp to quickly dispatch large groups of enemies. Assault Rifles are "cheaper" than Pistols, which require points in Basic Armor to unlock, but good Assault Rifles are not available at the beginning of the game. A strong choice for a well-rounded Adept character. :Example for Mass Effect 2 Guides : :Submachine guns have a very high ammo capacity and can strip down barriers and shields swiftly, the latter of which is an area the Vanguard lacks biotic powers against. However, they fall short when dealing with armored foes. The M-9 Tempest is the better of the two choices. With addition of the Kasumi - Stolen Memory DLC, players can find a third SMG, the M-12 Locust. Boasting high accuracy at long ranges, it is an excellent choice for any Vanguard, especially those that forgo assault rifle training aboard the Collector vessel. Heavy Weapons Omit this section for Mass Effect and Mass Effect 3 Guides Include a link to the main heavy weapon article In this section go over each Heavy Weapon For each Heavy Weapon, use a level four headline ( ) Provide a brief description and why it is effective for the specific class Use the example provided below Because of how heavy weapons are situational weapons in Mass Effect 3, this section is omitted :Example : :The grenade launcher has its uses in taking out a lot of enemies really quickly. The best thing about it is you have it from the start. Good for use in the early game, but once the Vanguard's capabilities start to get better in the later game, the other weapons may be of better use. Conversely, a Vanguard may choose to rely on the ML-100 for the entire game, as it can knock down enemies even if their protections are still intact, allowing the Vanguard to advance to devastating effect. Shots must be very well-placed, however, since ammo is limited and the projectile travels relatively slowly. Advanced Weapons Training During the mission aboard the Collector Cruiser, there will be the option of training in the usage of assault rifles, shotguns, or sniper rifles. Omit this section for Mass Effect and Mass Effect 3 Guides During the Mission on the Collector Ship, there is an opportunity to receive a new weapon class. Include the above text and links as they appear to start the section Include a level four headline ( ) for each weapon system or new weapon Replace the weapon class with the appropriate weapon if character class is already trained in the weapon class In this section, go over each new weapon system or new weapon as appropriate and its advantages and disadvantages. Include link to main article followed by description An example is provided below, without the headlines :Example : :Assault rifes are a safe bet for the adepts because they add a mid to long-range weapon. The ability to unlock assault rifles also allows you to cover a distance, and it immediately solves the medium range combat weakness, at which most combat occurs. : :Shotguns are arguably the least useful, because the adept has a lot of close range weapons and powers that can deal with crowd control. The shotgun is only useful when pull, shockwave, and singularity are used at close range to kill the enemies that are knocked backwards, in the air, or on the ground. : :Sniper Rifles might be useful, but a squadmate can also fill the role of long range marksman. However the sniper rifle can also provide a good long range weapon for an adept. However the ability to only shoot at long range makes the sniper rifle a somewhat average choice. Combat Guide This section is for a general overview for what combat is like for the class Make this section 2 paragraphs and include a paragraph that covers Talents/Powers and another that covers Weapons Squad Members In this section, cover what are the major weaknesses of the class and what squad members can componsate for those weaknesses Do not go over each squad member in detail, only mention names if they cover a weakness Specialization Classes Omit for Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 Guides. In this section, go over in brief detail the specialization classes and what advantages they offer. These classes can be trained in after the completion of the UNC: Rogue VI Assignment. Use a level three ( ) suheading for each specialization class. Include a link to the Main article. Follow this example for each of the 2 specialization classes. :Example : :Shortens the recharge time of all biotic abilities and provides mastery bonuses to barrier and stasis. Barrier mastery will make barrier a very powerful defensive ability and virtually guarantees 100% uptime by extending the duration. Stasis mastery transforms stasis from a mediocre defensive ability into one of the most powerful offensive and defensive ability available against a single target. Bastion is a very attractive choice for higher difficulty levels where defense is key as both masteries provide impressive defensive bonuses. Don't forget at the bottom to put the appropriate footer for guides Also there is no need for a link to anywhere else at the bottom Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 Class Guide Page *,Class Guide Page Class Guide Page